


The LEGO Movie: An Unofficial Novel

by Arch_Illager



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Fanfiction, Lego Movie, Other, The LEGO Movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Illager/pseuds/Arch_Illager
Summary: Emmet is your average LEGO mini-figure living a pretty normal life, that is until he finds the Piece of Resistance and gets thrown on a crazy life-threatening adventure to stop the dreaded Lord Business from using the Kragle to end the world. He finds new friends at every turn, and even a bit of romance.
Relationships: Emmetstyle - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The place where the Kragle was hiding was...intense. There was a deep cavern with lots of bubbling lava.

And it was guarded by one single Master Builder.

Vitruvius.

“He is coming.” Vitruvius said.

“Cover your butt,” he added.

“Cover the what?!” a guard yelled at him from across the hall.

The doors burst open, and in stepped the dreaded Lord Business.

“Vitruvius!” Lord Business called to the old Master Builder.

“Lord Business,” Vitruvius responded.

“You’ve hidden the Kragle well, old man. Robots, destroy him!” Lord Business shouted.

“ _Yes, Lord Business_ ,” the robots answered in perfect unison.

“Your robots are no match for a Master Builder, for I see everything!” Vitruvius said as he waved his staff around.

A lazer shot Vitruvius right in the eyes.

“Agh...my eyes!” Vitruvius wailed.

“The Kragle...the most powerful super-weapon is mine!” Lord Business said happily as he reached in to take the Kragle.

“Oh, the Kragle!” Lord Business laughed.

“Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me?!” Lord Business shouted.

“ _I can feel you_.” one of the robots replied.

“WOO! Nothing’s gonna stop me now!” Lord Business exclaimed.

“ _Wait!_ There was a prophecy,” Vitruvius sputtered out weakly.

“Oh, now there’s a prophecy!” Lord Business groaned.

“About the Piece of Resistance,” Vitruvius continued.

“Oh, yes! The supposed missing Piece of Resistance that can somehow magically disarm the Kragle.” Lord Business said.

“Give me a break!” he added.

Vitruvius’s eyes shone a bright white, and Lord Business gasped.

“ _One day, a talented lass or fellow_

_A special one with face of yellow_

_Will make the Piece of Resistance found_

_From its hiding refuge underground_

_And with a noble army at the helm_

_This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle_

_And save the realm_

_And be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times_

_All of this is true,_

_Because it rhymes_ ,” Vitruvius whispered.

“Oh, wow. That was a great, inspiring legend that you _made up_!” Lord Business said sarcastically.

He kicked Vitruvius off of the edge of the cliff. Vitruvius’s screams echoed off the walls.

“A ‘special one’? What a buncha hippie-dippie baloney.”


	2. Chapter One

_ 8 ½ years later… _

_ Emmet’s PoV: _

I slowly blinked open my eyes.

Chuckling, I jumped out of bed and turned off the alarm clock.

I yawned, stretching.

“Good morning, apartment! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall! Good morning, ceiling! Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day!” I happily greeted my little house.

“Aha, here it is!” I grabbed a book off the shelf.

“ _ Instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! _ ” I read the title out loud.

“ _ Step one: breathe. _ ” I read the first instruction.

I took a deep breath, bending backward. I exhaled.

“Alright, got that down.  _ Step two: greet the day, smile and say… _ ” before I finished reading, I ran over to the window and flung it open.

“Good morning, city!” I called out.

“ _ Step three: exercise _ .” I read.

“Jumpin’ jacks, hit ‘em!” I said.

“One!”

“Two!”

“Three…!”

I smiled, instantly snapping out of the serious tone.

“I am so pumped up!”

“ _ Step four: shower. _ ” I said before turning on my shower.

“And always be sure to keep the soap out of your-AAAAH!” I screamed.

“Shave your face.”

“Brush your teeth.”

“Comb your hair!” I said with a laugh.

“Wear clothes...oops! Almost forgot that one!” I chuckled to myself.

I found my usual outfit and slipped it on.

“Aaaand that’s it, check!” I smiled.

“ _ Step nine: eat a complete breakfast with all the special people in your life! _ ” I read as I grabbed a waffle.

I remembered that I didn’t really  _ have  _ that many “special people” in my life, so I grabbed my good ‘ol plant friend and placed him on the couch next to me.

“Hey, Planty, what do you want to do this morning? Watch TV? Me too!” I said happily, trying to stay positive.

I flicked on the TV.

“ _ Hi, I’m President Business, president of the Octan Corporation. And the world.” _ a familiar face was on the TV.

“ _ Let’s take extra care to follow the instructions(or you’ll be put to sleep) and don’t forget, Taco Tuesday’s comin’ next week! That’s the day every rule-following citizen gets a free taco AND my love! You have a great day, everybody! _ ” President Business said on-screen.

“You have a great day too, President Business.  _ Man _ , he’s such a cool guy! I always wanna hear more of what- _ wait, did he say ‘put to sleep’?! _ ”I exclaimed.

Suddenly, the TV turned to my favorite show.

“ _ Tonight on ‘Where are my Pants?’  _ “

“ _ Honey, where are my pa~a~ants? _ ” the guy on TV said.

I burst out laughing.

I flopped to the ground.

“What was I just thinkin? I don’t care.” I said to myself.

I picked the instruction manual off the ground and continued reading.

“ _ Step 11: greet your neighbors _ .” I read.

“Hey, Joe!”

“Hey, pal,” Joe responded.

“Whoa! Hey, Surfer Dave!” I said, smiling.

“Hey, brah.” Surfer Dave responded.

“Oh, good morning, Sherrie,” I greeted the crazy cat lady.

“Hey, fella.

I greeted each of her cats.

“Oh, hey Jasmine...Dexter...Angie...Loki...Bad Leroy...Fluffy...Fluffy Junior...Fluffy Senior... _ Jeff _ ,” I said.

“ _ Step 12: obey all traffic signs and regulations _ .” I continued reading.

“ _ Step 13: Enjoy popular music, _ ” I said.

I turned on the radio.

“ _ Top of the charts again, it’s  _ ‘Everything is Awesome’ _ ,”  _ the DJ on the radio announced.

“Oh my gosh, I love this song!” I exclaimed.

I jammed out to the song as I drove around town.

“Always use a turn signal,” I said.

Park between the lines...yes!” I cheered.

“Drop off dry cleaning before noon...read the headlines...don’t forget to smile...always cheer for the local sports team...always return a compliment…” I continued.

“You look nice,” I said to someone.

“So do you!” everyone said.

I smiled.

“Drink overpriced coffee!” I said happily.

“Here you go. That’s $37.” The coffee shop owner said.

“Awesome!” I said, laughing.

“Did you see ‘Where are my Pants?’ last night?” someone at work asked everyone.

I smiled.

“Honey?” someone else called out.

“Where are my pants?” we all said in unison.

“Classic episode,” I chuckled to myself.

We continued our work. I had to be honest, it was fun. And awesome!

Then again, everything  _ is  _ awesome!

We were singing along to  _ Everything is Awesome  _ as we worked.

“Man, I feel so good right now! I could sing this song for hours!” I exclaimed happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ 5 hours later… _

We sang along to  _ Everything is Awesome  _ and formed a dance with the construction equipment.

I had a huge smile on my face.

_ A typical day at work,  _ I thought.

“I’m going to the sports bar after work tonight. Who wants to eat some delicious chicken wings and get crazy?!” one of my teammates said.

“Chicken wings?! I love chicken wings!” I exclaimed.

“Who wants to share a croissant with  _ this  _ guy?” another one of my teammates said.

“Croissants? I love croissants!” I grinned.

“Oh yeah, I sure do love giant sausages!” yet another one of my teammates said.

“Giant sausages?! No way!” I jumped in, trying to get noticed.

“You know what I love to do? Is share a meal with the special people in  _ my  _ life.” I added, but no-one responded.

“Fred, Barry, Gail, me and you?” I said, trying to catch up.

I ran into part of the rails, and the instructions I had flew out of my hands.

“Ah, no, wait,  _ guys _ -!” I exclaimed.

“Wait up! Okay, I’ll meet you there!” I called as I ran after the instructions.

“Oh...where did it go…?” I chased after the pamphlet, struggling to keep up as I climbed over little piles of bricks.

“Oh! There you are!” I said cheerfully and picked up the pamphlet.

Suddenly, there was a soft  _ woosh _ -ing sound. I froze.

“I think I heard a whoosh.”

I slowly turned around and walked over to where the woosh came from.

I saw a figure wearing a black hood.

“Hey, pal, I hate to tell you this, but uh...I don’t think you’re supposed to be here.” I said, warning the figure.

The strange figure seemed to ignore me as they started building.

“Yeah, the rules specifically state, ‘ _ worksite closes at 6, it’s a hard hat area only _ ’....” I read.

“That’s not official safety orange,” I added.

“ _ If you see anything weird...report it immediately _ ,” I read aloud to myself.

I pulled out my phone.

“Welp, I guess I’m gonna hafta report y-” I began, but was stunned when the figure flipped back their hood.

The figure underneath was revealed to be a black-haired woman, who had two streaks of color in her hair: one pink, and one blue.

I was  _ completely  _ caught off-guard by this.

“Yoooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….”

Suddenly, the woman ran off.

Startled for a second, I ran after her.

“Where are you going?? Miss! I...I didn’t mean to scare you!! I’m sor-” I began to say, but was cut off when I slipped and fell into a deep hole.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” I screamed, scared out of my mind.

I continued to fall down the deep hole, grunting and groaning as I fell.

“ _ Ow! _ ” I grunted as I finally came to a stop, faceplanting on the floor.

“What is  _ that _ ?” I asked myself as I watched a spooky-looking red block.

_ Come here _ , the piece whispered.

I gasped, not knowing what I should do.

“ _ What do I do? I...I don’t have my instructions! _ ” I whispered.

_ Touch the piece. _

_ Touch the piece… _

“I feel like...maybe I should touch that.” I said aloud.

_ It’s so interesting. _

_ Touch the piece. _

I slowly walked over to the piece, almost entranced by it.

Words were echoing in my head as I walked up.

I gently tapped it with my hand.

Something in my brain clicked.

“ _ A special one with face of yellow _

_ Will make the Piece of Resistance found _

_ From its hiding refuge underground _

_ This Master Builder will thwart the Kragle and save the realm” _

_ “COME ON EVERYONE, PROTECT THE SPECIAL!!” _

_ “The Special has arisen.” _

_ “It’s your turn to be the hero.” _


	3. Chapter 2

_ (still Emmet’s PoV) _

“Wake up!”

“Come on, wake up!”  
“Where are the Master Builders?”

“How did you find the piece of resistance?”

“Eh? Where are the others hiding?”

I slowly blinked open my eyes as someone bombarded me with questions.

“Good morning...apartment?” I said sleepily.

“WAKE UP!” someone shouted.

I screamed.

“Where did you find the Piece of Resistance?” a cop asked me.

“The piece of... _ what _ ?” I asked him, confused.

“The Piece of Resistance.” he said.

I glanced at him, confused as ever.

“I-I-I don’t...where am I? What’s happening?” I asked.

“ ‘ _ What’s happening _ ?’ Playing dumb,  _ Master Builder _ ,” the cop said, almost mocking me.

I had a plainly confused expression on my face.

Confused as ever.

“No, I…’Master Builder’?” I gazed at him, confused. Still.

“Oh, so you’ve never heard of the prophecy?” 

“No, I-”

“Or the Special??”

“No! No!!”

“You’re a liar!! We’ll kill ya!” the cop shouted at me.

I started to panic a little.

The cop flipped backward and kicked a chair, and some other things.

“Look, I um...I watch a lot of cop shows on TV. Isn’t there also 

supposed to be uh, a... _ good cop _ ?” I asked, just out of plain curiosity.

“Oh yes, but  _ we’re not done yet _ .” the cop said, but suddenly his head rotated around to show a friendlier side.

“Hi, buddy! I’m your friendly neighborhood police officer! Would you like a glass of water?” the friendy side said.

“Yeah...yeah, actually-”

“ _ TOO BAD! _ ”

“Security cameras picked up this.  _ Boom _ . You were found at the construction site convulsing with a strange piece.” the cop explained.

“That’s  _ disgusting! _ ” I exclaimed.

“Then why is it permanently stuck to your back?!” the cop shouted.

I turned my head and saw the red piece out of the corner of my eye. It was indeed stuck to my back.

“AAAAAH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!! AHH! IT WON’T COME OFF! IT’S CHASING ME!” I shouted, panicking.

“Look, it...it’s not my fault!! I have no idea how this. Thing. Got. On. My back!!!” I said.

“Of course buddy! I believe you!” the friendly cop said.

“GreaAAAAH!” I began but screamed when the cop appeared to my side.

“ _ I  _ ‘believe’ you too.” the cop said with a frown.

“You see the quotations I’m making with my claw hands? It means I  _ don’t  _ believe you.” he added.

“Why else would you show up with that  _ thing  _ on your back just three days before President Business is going to use the Kragle to end the world?” the cop said as he stood on top of me, leaning the chair closer and closer to the floor.

I felt a little uncomfortable.

I realized what he’d said.

“President Business is gonna end the world? But he’s such a good guy! And Octan? They make good stuff!” I said.

“Music, dairy products, coffee, TV shows, surveillance systems, all history books, voting machines...wait a minute.” I listed.

“Come on, you can’t be  _ this  _ stupid.” the cop said. I had decided to dub him “Bad Cop”.

“Wha-? This is a misunderstanding! I’m just a regular, normal, ordinary guy, and I’m late to meet my best friends in the whole world, and they’re probably missing me right now. They’re probably out looking around. ‘Hey, where’s Emmet? Hey, where’s my best friend Emmet?’ Hey, you know what? Ask all my friends. They’ll tell you!” I explained.

“Oh, we asked them all right. Boom!” Bad Cop said, turning on the TV that I hadn’t seen.

I watched hopefully.

“ _ That guy’s  _ not  _ a criminal mastermind.”  _ one of my friends said.

“See?!” I said, smiling.

“ _ Yeah, you know, he’s kind of an average, normal kind of guy?”  _ said another.

“ _ Thank  _ you,” I exhaled.

“ _ But, y...you know, he’s not like normal like us. No, he’s not...that...er...special,”  _ he continued on-screen.

“ _ Wait, I’m so confused, who are we talking about?”  _ Gail said on the screen.

My smile slowly faded.

“ _ Wait, does he work with us?”  _ she added.

“Gail doesn’t remember me?” I said, shocked and hurt.

“ _ Look at Randy here. He likes sausage. Now, that’s something. Gail, well, she’s perky. That’s something. And Harry, well… _ ”

“ _ When you say ‘Harry’, I go:”  _ Harry said on the screen and paused to laugh.

I was beginning to feel a little sad.

“ _ When you say the other guy, I go: …”  _ Harry added.

My smile slowly faded to a frown.

“ _ Harry’s the best!”  _ Barry said on the screen.

I really couldn’t believe what they were saying.

“ _ Harry’s got personality.” _

“ _ He’s weird!” _

“ _ I know that guy, but I know, like, zippity zap about him _ .” this time it was Surfer Dave speaking.

“We just talked earlier,” I said.

“ _ I mean, all he does is say ‘yes’ to everything everybody else was doing.” _ another one of my teammates said.

I was beginning to feel really sad about all this.

“ _ You know, he’s just sort of a...woo! Little bit of a...a blank slate, I guess, _ ” this time it was the coffee shop owner who spoke.

“ _ We all have something that makes us something, and Emmet is...well...nothing.”  _ that sentence marked the end of the recording.

I was really sad now.

“There you go,” I said with a sigh.

“I told you I was a nobody,” I added sadly.

“Oh, it’s the perfect cover!!” the Bad Cop shouted.

“ _ Cover?! _ Cover for  _ what _ ?!” I exclaimed, still confused.

“I can’t break him! Take him to the melting chamber!” Bad Cop ordered.

I started freaking out a little.

“What?! NO!!!” I yelled.

“NOOO!!! You’re going to  _ melt me?!! _ ” I exclaimed.

“Am I gonna die?!” I asked frantically.

“You’ll live, you’ll be fine!” the Good Cop said in a friendly voice.

I sighed gratefully

The Good Cop switched back to the Bad Cop, and I overheard him talking to President Business.

I listened.

“President Business. I have him right here, sir. Yes, we’ve told him he’ll live so he doesn’t try to escape...but we’re lying to him.”

“ _ Wait, what did he just say?! _ ” I shouted over the loud machinery.

“Hold still!” one of the robots said.

“Wait!!” I called.

“There’s obviously been a mix-up here! You’ve got the wrong-” I was about to say something when a lazer shot the back of the piece.

“ _ Ow ow ow ow!!”  _ I exclaimed.

“That is gonna start hurting pretty soon…!” I thought aloud.

The robot pushed the lever even further.

I grimaced, preparing for my death.


End file.
